IN LOVE WITH SAKURA HARUNO
by cherry.haruno.39
Summary: Naruto dkk yang terjebak didunia manusia yang mengaku para Kiseki no Sedai. dan para Kiseki no Sedai yang mendadak jatuh cinta pada Sakura. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? apakah Sakura tertarik pada anggota Kiseki no Sedai? atau ia tetap setia mencintai Uchiha Sasuke? nggak pandai bikin Summary! fict Crossover pertama saya. mind to read and review?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**** and Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**IN LOVE WITH SAKURA HARUNO is MINE**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Fantasy.**

**Pairing : SakuraXSasukeXKiseki no Sedai**

**Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE MISS TYPO(S)**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

* * *

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke**_-kun_**!" Teriak Sakura.

"Berhenti Sasuke_**-teme**_!" Naruto ikut berteriak.

Sasuke tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan menambah kecepatan melewati dahan-dahan pohon dihutan.

Naruto dan Sakura yang tidak mau lagi kehilangan jejak Sasuke segera menyusulnya, namun mereka tidak tahu, apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Cahaya biru itu tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat Sasuke terlempar ke dimensi lain. Tak hanya Sasuke, ternyata Naruto dan Sakura juga ikut terlempar ke dimensi lain.

"**KYAAAAAA...**" Sakura berteriak dengan kencang.

* * *

.

.

.

Anggota**_ Kiseki no Sedai_ **saat itu sedang beristirahat setelah latihan —siksaan— basket selama lima jam tanpa berhenti.

"Hahh! Haahh! Aku lelah sekali_**-ssu**_!" Pemuda _**blonde**_ yang amat berisik itu menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Akashi**_cchi_** benar-benar monster_**-ssu**_!" Pemuda itu masih melanjutkan kata-katanya tanpa tahu, manik _**Crisom**_ yang menatapnya tajam sambil memainkan guntingnya.

Semua yang ada di lapangan basket itu hanya menelan ludah, dan berdoa supaya pemuda _**blonde**_ itu tidak melihat nerakanya hari ini.  
Namun takdir berkehendak lain.

"Ryouta,,,," panggilan rendah yang sarat akan penekanan itu membuat pemuda _**blonde**_ yang tengah mengeluh segera menelan ludah dan menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"**KYAAA!** Akashi_**cchi**_!" Kise Ryouta, pemuda_** blonde**_ beriris _**emas**_ itu segera berteriak ketika melihat sebuah gunting keramat yang melayang kearahnya. Tetapi, sebelum ia sempat bergerak, sesuatu yang aneh muncul dari atas dan segera menimpanya.

**BRAAKK!**

.

.  
**BRUUKK!**

.

.  
**BRAAKK!**

**.**

**.**

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"_**HIDOI-ssu**_!" Teriakan Kise Ryouta segera menggema di lapangan, ketika ia merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, dan ia mendongak menatap tiga manusia aneh yang berpakaian seperti orang gila.

Pertama, seorang pemuda yang cukup tampan—ehemsangattampan—bersurai _**raven**_ menyerupai pantat ayam(?) dengan pakaian yang terbuka dibagian dada. Sehingga memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang berwarna _**porselen**_.

Kedua, seorang gadis yang lumayan cantik -ehemcantikbanget—bersurai _**soft pink**_ dan bernetra _**Emerald,**_ dengan pakaian mini dan tanda persegi empat berwarna ungu tepat di dahinya yang lebar.

Ketiga dan terakhir, pemuda _**blonde**_ dengan netra sebiru langit musim semi yang mempunyai tiga goresan dipipi kanan dan kiri. Serta baju yang terlihat aneh berwarna hitam-oranye.

Para anggota _**Kiseki no Sedai**_ yang lain hanya terdiam cengo dan mulut yang terbuka lebar.  
bahkan Akashi Seijuurou, sang emperor pun tidak bisa menutupi rasa terkejut dan penasarannya.

"Siapa kalian?" Pertanyaan itu berasal dari pemuda bersurai _**Baby Blue**_. Setelah ia sadar dari keterkejutannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tsuzuku**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**** and Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**IN LOVE WITH SAKURA HARUNO is MINE**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Fantasy.**

**Pairing : SakuraXSasukeXKiseki no Sedai**

**Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE, MISS TYPO(S)**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

* * *

**.**

**Chapter; 1**

**.**

.

.

Suasana lapangan basket SMA_** TEIKO**_ kini semakin ricuh karena teriakan dari seorang gadis bernetra sewarna bunga sakura itu.

"_**KYAAA!**_ Ada ada pangeran tampan mampir kesini! _**Sugoi**_!"

.

.

Satsuki Momoi, satu-satunya gadis bersurai pink dengan netra sewarna dengan surainya baru saja berteriak dan membuat seluruh anggota _**Kiseki no Sedai**_—minus Akashi dan Kuroko—dan tiga orang asing itu tersentak kaget. Bahkan sang lelaki yang memiliki _**raven**_ hitam kebiruan itu pun juga ikut terkejut.

Dengan segera, ketiga orang yang menimpa Kise Ryouta itu berdiri dan saling menatap heran semua orang yang ada di lapangan basket.

.

.

.

"_**A,, Ano,**_ kalian siapa?" Kuroko bertanya lagi.  
Sekilas ia melirik ke arah Sakura—gadis musim semi bermanik Emerald—dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Aa,," belum sempat sang _**Raven**_ menjawab, gadis merah muda di sampingnya langsung menyela dan berkata.

"_**Ano**_, mina, maaf. Tapi ini dimana ya? Uhmm,_** eto**_,, apakah_** Konoha**_ jauh dari sini?"

Pertanyaan Sakura yang begitu aneh —menurut para_** Kiseki no Sedai**_— mendapat tatapan tajam dari Akashi.

"Ini**_ Tokyo_** nona. Dan _**Konoha**_ itu hanya ada didalam legenda cerita _**Ninja**_." Akashi menjawab dengan nada tegas.

"Ehhh?! Sasori?! _**HUWAAA!**_" Sakura yang **_shock_** melihat 'Sasori' segera memasang kuda-kuda dan hendak menyerang ketika sebuah pertanyaan menginterupsinya. Lagi.

"Lebih baik kita berbicara dengan tenang, nona. Bukannya aku peduli padamu _**nanodayo**_. Hanya saja, kami merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran kalian." Pemuda _**bersurai Hijau**_ itu menaikkan kacamatanya.

.

.

.

* * *

**—Skip Time—**

**.**

**.**

Setelah menceritakan seluruh kejadiannya, kini mau tak mau, para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ pun harus percaya. Terlebih ketika Sakura mengeluarkan jurus _**Shannaro** _miliknya yang hampir saja menghancurkan lapangan basket SMA_** TEIKO**_.

"Jadi, kau adalah ninja-_**ssu**_?" Tanya Kise.

"Hn." Jawab pemuda _**raven**_ itu. Singkat.

'Benar-benar mirip dengan Akashi' para _**Kiseki no Sedai**_ berkata dalam hati.

.

.

"Perkenalkan nama kalian." Kali ini pertanyaan—Perintah— dari Akashi Seijuurou. Pemuda bersurai merah dengan netra _**Crissom**_. Yang—menurut Sakura—mirip dengan Sasori.

Semua anggota _**Kiseki no Sedai** _dan Momoi Satsuki mengangguk menyetujui perkataan sang _**Emperor**_.

"_**Ano**_, aku Haruno Sakura. Ninja medis dari _**Konohagakure**_. _**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu**_!" Kata Sakura sambil membungkuk, mengakibatkan rambutnya yang sudah memanjang melebihi bahu itu ikut terjatu kedepan.

Sekali lagi. Para anggota _**Kiseki no Sedai**_ itu, terpesona oleh Sakura.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto _**dattebayo**_! Seorang ninja yang kelak menjadi _**hokage**_!_** Yoroshiku mina**_!" Kata pemuda_** blonde**_ dengan netra _**shappire**_ yang disambut para _**Kiseki no Sedai**_ dengan anggukan. Dan dengusan dari sang _**Raven.**_

Kini seluruh pasang mata yang ada dilapangan beralih pada sosok yang—ehemganteng—menyerupai _**dewa Yunani**_ itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Mantan Ninja pelarian." Penjelasan singkat dari sang _**Raven**_ yang berwajah rupawan dengan netra _**onyx** _sekelam malam itu membuat seluruh —minus Akashi dan kuroko — ber-**_sweetdrop_** ria.

Singkat. Padat. Dan jelas.

* * *

**—Sakura PoV—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap bingung seluruh orang yang berada di depanku. Aku melirik Naruto dan Sasuke-_**kun**_. Mereka sepertinya juga terkejut.  
Seharusnya kami ada diperbatasan_** Konoha**_. Mengejar Sasuke-_**kun**_ yang ingin pergi lagi setelah mengalahkan Uchiha Madara.

Aku mengamati mereka satu per satu. Ada tujuh orang dengan pakaian yang menurutku sedikit aneh.

Yang pertama, pemuda bersurai _**Crisom**_ dengan iris _**dwiwarna**_ yang hampir mirip dengan Sasori, tetapi lebih pendek dan—ehem—lumayan tampan.

Lalu yang kedua, pemuda bersurai _**Ungu**_ dengan manik sewarna surainya. Paling tinggi diantara yang lain, dan suka sekali memakan _**snack**_, sama seperti Chouji!

Ketiga, pemuda bersurai _**Navy Blue**_ dengan mata serupa, bahkan hampir menyamai birunya lautan, dengan warna kulit gelap. Lebih gelap dari kulit Naruto.

Keempat, pemuda bersurai_** Hijau**_ dan iris sewarna _**padang rumput**_ yang menyejukkan. Ia sering membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Dan ia juga membawa benda aneh di telapak tangannya.

Kelima, pemuda dengan Surai _**blonde** _dan iris _**golden**_, serta wajah yang tampan.

Keenam, astaga! Pemuda itu lebih pendek dari yang lain. Mungkin hampir sama tingginya denganku! Tapi tunggu dulu, tidak ada emosi yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Seperti Sasuke-_**kun**_ dan pemuda yang bersurai merah. Tetapi lebih datar lagi. Surai _**Baby Blue**_ yang senada dengan netranya, kulit putih susu, hampir menyerupai _**porselen**_. Bibir tipis, hidung mungil namun mancung. Pemuda itu sangat imut. Aku merasa berdebar ketika ia melihat kearahku.

Dan yang terakhir, gadis bersurai _**Soft Pink**_, hampir sama seperti rambutku, namun lebih cerah—sedikit— dam memiliki wajah yang cukup cantik. Dan satu hal yang membuatku iri padanya. Dia mempunyai '_**Oppa**_i' yang besar. Sedangkan punyaku—ehemsedikit—lebih kecil.

Salah satu dari mereka bertanya kepada kami, dan meminta kami memperkenalkan diri.

Awalnya mereka ragu, namun, setelah aku hampir mengeluarkan jurus andalanku, mereka segera mempercayaiku.

Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk memberikan kami tempat menginap untuk sementara waktu—sampai batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan—. Aku menginap di tempat Satsuki Momoi, gadis bersurai merah muda yang sama denganku.

Sedangkan Sasuke-kun menginap ditempat pemuda yang mirip dengan Sasori. Namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Aku sempat menangkap ekspresi tidak suka dari netra jelaga Sasuke-_**kun**_. Tapi toh, kami juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dan Naruto akan menginap di tempat Kise Ryouta, yang mempunyai sifat hampir sama dengan Naruto.

Setelah itu, kami meninggalkan tempat itu menuju rumah para anggota_** 'Kiseki no Sedai'**_. Entahlah, mereka menamakan dirinya seperti itu.

Aku tidak mengerti, _**Tokyo**_ itu dimana. Dan tidak mengerti juga kehidupan seperti apa yang ada disini.  
Tetapi, aku menyadari satu hal. Bahwa kehidupan kami akan berbeda dan mungkin akan sedikit lebih menyenangkan.

**—End of Sakura PoV—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—Tsuzuku—**


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan Review**

**tiger-chan : yosh. terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict saya yang masih jauh dari kata sempurna ini. ini sudah lanjut kan? (:**

**Jeremi Liaz Toner : whoaaa! sankyu! ini aku sudah update kan?**

**Fuyu nomiyahana : awwww! terima kasih atas sarannya (:**

**Naminamifrid : yosh! ini sudah update kan?**

**Terima kasih untuk para readers dan yang sudah mau mereview cerita abal saya ini. *big hug***

* * *

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**** and Naruto always belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**IN LOVE WITH SAKURA HARUNO is MINE**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Fantasy.**

**Pairing : SakuraXSasukeXKiseki no Sedai**

**Warning : OOC, ABAL, GAJE MISS TYPO(S)**

**DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

* * *

**chapter; 2**

.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung membangunkan gadis yang serupa musim semi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan mengernyit bingung. Kemudian ia menoleh kesamping. Ia mendapati surah merah muda sedang terlelap dibalik selimut. Otaknya bekerja dengan keras mencerna setiap kejadian yang ia alami. Kemudian ia memekik pelan.

.

.

"Astaga! Ternyata ini bukan mimpi!" Ia mendesah.

Sebelum ia sempat berceloteh dipagi hari ini, sosok serupa dengannya terbangun dan menatapnya dengan intens.

"**_Ohayou_**, Sakura_-chan_. Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya Satsuki.

"Aa,_ ha'i_. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menampung kami di kediaman kalian." Kata Sakura canggung.

"_Ara_, tidak apa-apa Sakura_-chan_. Kami akan membantumu kembali ke desa,, uhmm. Desa.." Sastsuki kesulitan mengingat nama Desa tempat Sakura tinggal.

"Desa_ konoha_, Momoi_-san_." Kata Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aaa! Ya! Desa _Konoha_! Hohoho!" Satsuki berkata dengan nada geli.

"_Ano_, Sakura_-chan_, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" Tanya Satsuki.

"Err,, entahlah Momoi_-san_. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan kota ini." Jawab Sakura sambil menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya.

Tiba-tiba ide jahil telintas begitu saja di pikiran Satsuki.

.

.

"Sakura_-chan_?"

"Hnn? Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ayo kita pergi ke salon! Dan berbelanja beberapa baju!" Kata Satsuki.

"Ehh? Tapi, _eto_,, uhm,, aku tidak membawa uang." Sakura berkata dengan wajah yang merona. Malu.

"Hihihi, tenang saja Sakura_-chan_! Sei_-kun_ sudah memberikan kartu kreditnya kepadaku, untuk membeli semua kebutuhanmu!" Satsuki mengerling jahil.

"Ehh? Sei? Maksudmu lelaki yang berambut merah itu?" Sakura memastikan.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Satsuki.

Setelah itu mereka segera bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

.

.

.

**Di Kediaman Akashi**

**.**

**.**

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Maaf tuan muda, apakah anda sudah bangun! Akashi_-sama_ menyuruh saya untuk membangunkan anda. Sekarang waktunya sarapan." Seorang maid mengetuk sebuah pintu dengan ukiran yang indah khas keluarga Akashi.

.

.

**CKLEEK!**

Terlihat seorang pemuda berparas tampan, yang sudah menggunakan pakaian lengkap. Kemeja berwarna biru tua dan celana hitam tiga perempat yang hampir kekecilan. Karena ukuran tubuh sang pemilik yang berbeda.

.

"Hn." Hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari bibir tipis sang pemuda.

Setelah itu sang maid mengantarkan sang pemuda menuju ruang makan keluarga Akashi.

.

Sesampainya diruang makan.

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang lengkap dengan pakaian formalnya.

"Selamat pagi, Uchiha_-san_."

"Hn, pagi."

"Hari ini aku ada rapat. Jadi, aku akan mengantarmu ketempat teman-temanmu berada. Dan,, berikan ini kepada teman perempuanmu." Kata Akashi Seijuurou.

Sasuke tersentak. Tidak! Bukan karena ia terkejut karena Akashi akan pergi. Tapi perkataan terakhir pemuda merah itu. Memberikan sesuatu untuk Sakura_nya_?—hey? Sejak kapan Sakura itu menjadi milikmu, Uchiha_-sama_?!—

Namun ia tetap menampilkan wajah datar andalannya dan mengambil barang itu dari tangan Akashi.

"Hn."

.

.

.

**Apartemen Kise Ryouta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Ohayou**_, Kise_-san_!" Suara cempreng yang sanggup membangunkan sepuluh singa itu menggema diruangan mewah milik model terkenal.  
Sang pemilik yang masih terlelap segera membuka matanya, dan terkejut mendapati pemuda pirang berada didalam kamarnya.

"**HUWAAA**, si,, siapa kau_-ssu_?!" Kise berteriak.

"Ehh? Kise_-san_ tidak mengingatku?" Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, memasang tampang cengo.

"Ohh! Aku ingat_-ssu_! Kau adalah _ninja_ dari desa _Konona_!"

Naruto hanya bisa ber_**Sweetdrop-**_ria, ketika kise mangatakan _'Desa Konona'_.

"Desa _Konoha_, Kise_-san_. _KONOHA_!" Naruto berkata dengan nada frustasi.

"Oh ya! _Konoha_! Ano, Naruto_-san_, hari ini aku ada jadwal pemotretan, jadi aku akan mengantarmu ketempat Momoi_cchi_."

"Eh? Pemotretan? Apa itu?" Pertanyaan Naruto yang begitu polos membuat Kise terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan sangat tidak elit!

.

.

.

* * *

**—Skip Time—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Sakura dan Satsuki sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan didaerah _Shibuya_. Satsuki memaksa Sakura membeli beberapa gaun untuk kepesta, sedangkan Sakura menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Satsuki.  
Sakura tidak ingin merepotkan Satsuki atau anggota **_Kiseki no Sedai_ **yang lainnya.  
Setelah berdebat cukup panjang, akhirnya Sastuki yang menang, dan Sakura terpaksa menerimanya.  
Setelah selesai berbelanja, Satsuki dan Sakura segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

"Ehm,, _ano_, Sakura_-chan_.." Satsuki berkata pelan.

"Eh? Ada apa Momoi-_san_?"

"Sebaiknya kau mengganti bajumu, dengan baju yang baru saja kita beli. Uhmm,, ano, seluruh pengunjung toko memperhatikanmu." Kata Satsuki sambil melirik kebelakang.

"Ehh? Baiklah." Kata Sakura.

Mereka segera menuju toilet wanita dan Sakura segera mengganti pakaian miliknya dengan baju baru yang dibelikan oleh Satsuki.

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke tempat para Anggota _**Kiseki no Sedai**_.

.

.

.

**—Skip Time—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seluruh pemuda yang ada di ruangan khusus _**Kiseki no Sedai**_ itu menelan ludah ketika melihat penampilan _'Teman'_ baru mereka.  
Bahkan Sasuke harus rela kehilangan sifat gengsi _Uchiha_nya hari ini.  
Bagaimana tidak?  
Hari ini Sakura memakai kemeja berwarna putih dengan renda di bagian dadanya dan rok miu miu berwarna hijau lima centi diatas lutut, yang senada dengan warna matanya.

.

"Sakura_-chan_?" Naruto memecah keheningan dengan suara cemprengnya.

Sedangkan yang lain langsung salah tingkah dengan wajah merona, bahkan Akashi dan Kuroko juga.

_**Ne**_, Sakura, apa kau yakin hatimu tetap mencintai _'Uchiha Sasuke-mu'_ itu? Sedangkan ada enam pemuda lain yang menatapmu penuh damba?

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**—Tsuzuku—**


End file.
